Dynasty (character)
'' Dynasty looked down upon the broken heroes, and smirked at the victory he had single-handedly achieved.'' "What do you want... with this world?" Dre spoke quietly, his voice raspy and cut out by his pain. "I was created with the intention of destroying this universe, to prevent future suffering of all races and species because of its inevitable collapse. But I found another alternative..." Dynasty responded. "Killing everyone pre-emptively?" Dre retorted with a sarcastic tone. "No." Dynasty shook his head, and pointed at the sky, then contemplated whether he should tell them his plan or not, before deciding he would. They couldn’t stop him, anyway. Not now he had 5 HYPERFORCE at his control. Taking a breath, the colossal entity finally spoke. "...The ancients called it... The Rift." Overview Dynasty is a fictional character, apprearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty! He is currently the only major antagonist of the series. Backstory Dynasty was originally created by Zorc, Darkness, and The Great Embodiment of Chaos, using remnants or the souls of the other major antagonists of the series, created with the intention of 'destroying any hope the future had for survival'. Zorc was fuelled by his rage of losing to Atem, Darkness had given up hope on saving the future and so intended to destroy it to avoid suffering, and The Embodiment of Chaos wanted to prove Yufa wrong after he lost to him. However, as he began to spread genocide across the universe, he realised he could actually force it to continue forever, rather than destroy everything to avoid the suffering it brings... Appearance Dynasty is a giant being, who looks very similar to a Metal Fiend Token (albeit having actual legs), and appearing to have more muscle than one. He is a dark grey all over his body, and seems to only wear a cloak that covers his whole body, with his hood up. He wears a type of weapon on his back, which appears to be connected to his cloak, and has two scythes whose blades run parallel to each other, just behind his neck, which can be used as both a melee weapon or a way to harness HYPERFORCE's power. Relationships Zorc - Not much of a relationship, just that Zorc was one of the beings whom created Dynasty. Darkness - Worked under Dynasty and helped create him. Z-ONE - Revived by Dynasty. Worked under Dynasty. Don Thousand - Revived by Dynasty. Worked under him. Zarc - No actual relationship, just that his essence was used to create Dynasty. The Great Embodiment of Chaos - Helped to create Dynasty, and worked under him. Hyper Force - Nemesis of Hyper Force, the group made from the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Dynasty! Abilities HYPERFORCE of Chaos (formerly) - Dynasty received this from The Great Embodiment of Chaos, following his loss against Aura and Reyalp. The HYPERFORCE of Chaos allows Dynasty to tear holes within both an atmosphere and in space. He used it to force Aura Nebula into a void in which they duelled and defeated Aura, and is known to be capable of destroying and re-assembling matter & energy. HYPERFORCE of ZeXaL (formerly) - Dynasty received this by stealing it from Yuka Tsukumo, which was passed down to him by his grandfather. It is known to be capable of creating miracles and, as Yuka has said, ’forging a path to the future’. He used it to counter Yuka’s ‘shining draw’, and created a miracle that forced the members of Hyper Force away from Atlantis so he could take the HYPERFORCE of Emotion. HYPERFORCE of Numeron (formerly) - The last HYPERFORCE Dynasty received, which he got by defeating Yuka in a duel and receiving the last few Numbers Yuka had that Dynasty didn’t. It is capable of seeing into the past and future, and gives the holder the ability to re-write non-significant historical events. He used this to go back in time and receive the Void Caller used to destroy the Synchro Dimension, and used it against Haruma and D.A.M., by forcing D.A.M. to draw a card she couldn’t make good use of. HYPERFORCE of Judgement (formerly) - Dynasty received this when he defeated Aura in a duel in the void, following Z-ONE’s loss against Evan and Oda. It is capable of re-writing significant historical events, and allows the holder to remove beings from existence should they be deemed ‘morally wrong‘ and ‘truly evil’ by the will of the Ancient Gods. Z-ONE used it to re-write Aura and Reyalp’s attempt at taking the HYPERFORCE from him. HYPERFORCE of War (formerly) - This HYPERFORCE was received when he defeated Dranocain Yugoshi in a fight, and stole it from him. It gives him unmatchable strength and durability. In his fight against the Yugoshi siblings, he used it to counter an attack From Syl’s katanas. Not only did he manage to completely block their impact on his arm, they shattered upon impact, before promptly knocking Syl out with a swift kick to the jaw. He used it against Dre following Dre’s plasma blasts and energy cannon attacks, which seemingly did next-to-no damage to Dynasty, before responding by grabbing his leg and pulling his Duel Suit apart, before throwing him into a temple column and forcing it to crash down upon Dre. HYPERFORCE of Peace (formerly) - He gained this after defeating Aura in the void and taking both it and the HYPERFORCE of Judgement, following Z-ONE’s loss. It grants the holder the ability to manipulate reality. He used it against the entire Hyper Force team by forcing Dre to merge into the pavement, trapping Oda in unbreakable vines, and forcing Aura to revert into his human form. HYPERFORCE of Knowledge (formerly) - This was received after his assault on the Hyper Force building, in which he stole it from Dre’s lab. It grants the holder incredible amounts of intellect and the ability to see all across the universe. He used it to predict Reyalp’s assault and responded with some quick punches and kicks, causing Reyalp to be knocked out, even though he was using Darkness’ power. He also used it to locate the remaining HYPERFORCE. HYPERFORCE of Emotion (formerly) - He received this from Dartz following his loss against Aura, Dre, Reyalp, and CJ. It grants the holder incredible psionic abilities. It was used against all of the Hyper Force team to apply forces great enough that they were forced to stay down, as well as create a wall of fire, and used it against the Yugoshi siblings by forcing them to crash into walls. Superhuman Physiology - Dynasty’s level of strength, durability, speed, stamina, and reflexes goes far beyond an ordinary human’s. Even without a single HYPERFORCE, he was able to throw a full power Aura through a pilliar, and punched Dre in the face so hard he knocked him out, although Dre had no battle suit at the time. He was able to take multiple punches from a dragonic Aura without feeling much of anything, and caught up to Sicily to prevent her escape in mere seconds, despite Sicily being fully trained. He was also able to match a Darkness-imbued Reyalp with reflexes, and was able to overpower him, even without the HYPERFORCE of War. He can also withstand the void without any outside help. Supergenius Intellect & Expert Manipulator - Dynasty has exceptional knowledge about the universe, including vast knowledge on its history and supposedly its inevitable demise. He was intelligent enough to locate all the HYPERFORCE, a task that was deemed impossible, even by other universal-level Gods. He was capable of manipulating all of Hyper Force into a separate universe to kill them (although this failed as The Minotaur lost), and manipulated Z-ONE as well as Don Thousand into bringing hin the HYPERFORCE, anticipating their loss. Spacetime Jumping - Dynasty has the ability to open void portals, in order to be able to go to other dimensions with ease. He does not need outside help to do this. Deck Dynasty uses a Deck called The Final Dynasty. It revolves around quickly maintaining dominance over the board whilst effectively protecting his LP, whilst at the same time damaging the opponent quickly. Death Following his defeat against the combined efforts of all Hyper Force members, he and Dre was taken to a parallel world, where Dre took hold of a Lightning Staff and used it to kill Dynasty, by throwing with enough force that it pierced through his cranium. Shortly after, Dre took the HYPERFORCEs and returned them to the universe, before disappearing in a parallel world. Category:Characters